


White Day Reversal

by Dorotheian



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - TV, F/M, White Day, canon divergence - manga, gender role swap, inspired but not beholden to the manga timeline, ongaeshi, returning the favor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorotheian/pseuds/Dorotheian
Summary: Having resolved to "put a little more effort" into the Host Club, Haruhi contributes an event idea: in a White Day reversal, the Ouran ladies will host the gentlemen. Thus, it is Haruhi's task to train the girls with the help of Kasanoda and Renge. Little does she know that the boys have independently resolved, one by one, to pay her back for the feelings she has inspired in them over the years...
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. club meeting

Tamaki was losing control of the meeting, and hence, his temper. For some reason or another, the twins were disinclined to work with him. This posed a problem, as most productive meetings consisted of a fast and furious exchange of far-fetched and ridiculous ideas as either side came up with them as quickly as the other shot them down. The last surviving idea would be closest to reality. But since no initial ideas were being offered, and the twins were in no mood to cooperate, the meeting was dead in the water.

Haruhi slumped to the table and turned her head to continue to watch the proceedings with quiet detachment.

Tamaki slapped the blotter sheet to marshal their attention. "Come on, guys! Ideas! I need ideas! Valentine's is behind; White Day is ahead! It’s our last opportunity to party before finals!"

Kaoru, who was not above being a trifle spiteful at times, inspected his nails. “This should have been discussed over winter break. Why was this left so late?”

The accusation clobbered Tamaki in the heart; in the rush to prepare for Valentine's Day itself, distracted by the specter of graduation and by Haruhi, he had utterly forgotten its corresponding holiday—though Kyoya had pointed this out during the planning, his warning had completely slipped his mind. White Day was not celebrated in France. He rallied. “And who left their precious notebook at home?”

“And who panicked and failed to inform us _before school began_ that this meeting was to be held today?” Kaoru shot back self-righteously.

Tamaki winced at the hit. “A Host is always prepared!” he shot back, but it was a weak excuse, and he knew it. Unlike Hikaru, Kaoru thrived on order and preparation, and he resented being deprived of it before a meeting.

Hikaru balanced a pencil on his nose. "Why you are even asking _us_? You always have the ideas," he complained, catching the pencil as he sat up and it fell. This was less than true, as Hikaru was conveniently forgetting; Tamaki did not have all the ideas, but he did have the power of the ultimate tie-breaker vote, and without his approval, the club tended to casually abandon all other plans.

Annoyed by Hikaru's one-sided attack, Kaoru shook his head.

Kyoya must have decided to try to drag the conversation back to more neutral ground, because he coughed politely. "To follow up the French-themed special field trip to Tokyo Tower would be difficult..." He pushed up his glasses with one finger. "However, the photos from the event were quite lucrative, and the reception was most enthusiastic."

"Yeah, and only Kyoya and Tamaki had anything substantial to do," Hikaru snapped. "Because only you two speak French so well!"

Kaoru scowled. "We all helped, Hikaru," he muttered. "And I speak French almost as fluently as they do! It’s _you_ who are struggling to piece together simple sentences!" Whereupon he selected several choice words in his favorite second language to Hikaru to prove this. Kyoya subtly braced himself and Tamaki winced, but Hikaru only stuck out his tongue at Kaoru.

Still, Hikaru continued to fume. "That doesn’t have anything to do with that fact that Tamaki's the star of the show, the way he always is! Why should we listen to anything he says?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, catching the light. "That is not precisely true. You twins were requested just as eagerly, especially with Hunny translating." He meant to end the argument, but it was the wrong thing to say.

The twins glared resentfully at the table. Hunny, who had volunteered to help the trip, had indiscriminately butchered all their sappy romantic dialogue with his cutesy translation. Worst of all to the competitive twins, they had remained as popular as ever without an audience to actually pay _attention_ to their special edition melodrama, and now they would never know whose draw held more appeal: themselves or the childish senior.

Having lost the battle for the twins’ cooperation and now at a loss, Tamaki swept a glance down the table. "Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, putting his fingertips together hopefully.

Haruhi peeled her head from the table. "Hmm?"

Tamaki was pleading silently with his eyes. To Haruhi's chagrin, his attempt was working, and her heart was (a little) softened towards him since they had begun dating. And she _had_ promised to make an effort, she remembered.

"What do you think, Haruhi? What should we do for White Day?" Tamaki leaned in eagerly.

"I just don't see what the fuss is all about." Haruhi propped her head on one hand. "White Day is when boys give back the chocolate the girls gave them, right? Isn't that exciting enough?"

"Correct, but no, it's not enough," said Kyoya, blinking in surprise. "The Host Club received several pounds of chocolate on Valentine's this year. The White Day event is our last opportunity to give back to our most loyal customers and satisfy their latent desires before graduation. Customers are our number one priority here." He tapped his clipboard for emphasis. "This is no time for regrets, or misplaced ego."

Hikaru snorted.

"We have to keep them on their toes!" Tamaki bounced on the balls of his feet. "Make it fun and interesting. It’s the least we can do before we have to say goodbye, forever!"

"Interesting, huh." Haruhi leaned back in her chair to consider Kyoya's words. "Normally, the hosts are serving the girls..." Haruhi let herself trail off, but Kyoya turned ever so slightly towards her and focused intently, so she continued to speak her thoughts aloud. "And normally, on Valentine's Day, the girls give the boys chocolate. But what if we reverse expectations? This time, on White Day, while the boys return the gift of the chocolate, the girls return the favor for being hosted, and the hosts become the guests? The theme of White Day is _ongaeshi_. Then you can have a big party for the final farewell, a return to normal for nostalgia’s sake, and exchange buttons or sign yearbooks or indulge in whatever traditions you rich kids have at this school."

Kyoya and Tamaki blinked, surprised.

" _Oh!_ " Kaoru exclaimed softly in approval, and stood. Hikaru frowned, but said nothing.

"I find your reasoning eminently logical." Kyoya shut his notebook decisively. "Splendid. There will be much to consider, and the potential expense could be considerable... unless some of the girls might be willing to pay for custom Host fittings, or sew their own. Haruhi, you would have to train the girls to their host duties."

Haruhi jerked. "Wait, what? _Me?_ "

"Haru-chan is a natural, and a girl, after all," Tamaki said fondly. "She'll know what advice to give."

"But...they still don't know that I’m a girl." Haruhi hunched her shoulders.

"We'll pitch it as your cooking up a surprise for the rest of us. Kasanoda might be able to assist you," Kyoya said. "As one of the few boys who has attended the host club, he could offer the other side's perspective."

"Won't they find him... frightening?" Haruhi cocked her head.

Kyoya shrugged. "They'll warm up when they get to know him. He's adorably awkward and easy to dote on."

Remembering the beginning of her friendship with the tall but gentle Kasanoda, from which point she began to gain confidence, Haruhi ducked her head, hiding a smile. "Ahhhh, so he's practice," she said wisely.

Kyoya bowed to her slightly; she caught on quickly. “There is another possibility as well. Speaking of sewing— Could you work with Renge?”

"Of course." Haruhi nodded. “If she’s willing to help; although I suppose I did hear her say she was interested in all things cosplay, and she would definitely have an interest in the proceedings. Where is she, anyway?” Her absence at the meeting was...conspicuous.

“I have it on good authority that our manager, Renge, is productively preoccupied at the moment,” Kyoya said, clearing his throat. “It finally occurred to me to set her up with one of my dear brothers, so she will not be disappointed to learn the outcome of this meeting when I have her approve our club expenditures tonight.”

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. How had that happened, and what was Kyoya up to? "Did she... twist your arm, or something?"

Arms locked behind him, Kyoya returned her gaze, carefully blank.

Tamaki was rapidly becoming impatient. "The details can be decided later! All those in favor?"

Hands shot up into the air.

"Done! _Ongaeshi_ White Day [Working Title] is decided, and the Host Club is disbanded for the day. Haruhi..."

Haruhi met Tamaki's eyes, which were swimming in delight and admiration. "Come meet me in the hall?" he said softly.

"Of course," Haruhi replied, with a smile.


	2. fountain of youth

"Thanks for having my back back there, Haruhi." Tamaki hoisted his school bag over his shoulder.

Haruhi shrugged. "It was nothing."

"No, I..." Tamaki ran a hand through his hair. "I know you said you wanted to be more involved, but I never expected you to take on something like this. Just that you offered, and your proposal being such a good idea, I, uh... It really means a lot to me. Are you sure you want to handle this yourself?"

Feeling shy, Haruhi scuffed her feet against the ground, and peeked a glance up at Tamaki. These days he was so bright and joyful, she found him difficult to look at directly sometimes, though she flicked him plenty of glances from the corner of her eyes. But he looked tired, too. It had been a rough couple of months. She shrugged again. "Maybe it's my turn. You've done so much for me, and for the club. You had a lot of fun, but you also worked really hard, every year. I never really thought about it until now." A little lump formed in her throat. "Besides, I'll have help, so it won't be _all_ by myself."

Tamaki nudged her. "Hey, we've got a few months yet."

Haruhi nodded mechanically.

"You still nervous about college?"

She nodded again.

"You're brilliant, Haruhi. You'll pass with flying colors." Tamaki laughed. "What are you really worried about?"

Haruhi rubbed her arms. "Just... you guys... um." She flushed. "I'll really miss you. All of you."

Tamaki hugged her swiftly, so she squeaked, because she hadn't expected it and they were in public. Respecting her dignity, he didn't linger.

 _Tamaki-sempai is so gentle,_ she thought, slightly dazed. _And sweet. He surprises me. It seems so long ago that I thought he was unpredictable and frightening. Still ridiculous, though._ Her lips quirked upwards in a smile. Although it wasn't missing them, per se, that she was worried about... It was close, but, well, not quite.

She put her hand in his, letting him escort her to the bus stop that took her home. It was when they entered the gardens and they neared the sound of water that she remembered. "Hey, Tamaki? Do you remember those bullies who threw my school things into the fountains freshman year?"

Tamaki blinked. "Eh? Huh? Haruhi... I'd completely forgotten all about that...."

Tamaki did have a short memory for some things, Haruhi mused. It was good that he had remembered at all. She squeezed his hand once. "What you did meant a lot to me, that's all."

"Well, now that you mention it..." Tamaki slicked his hair back and flashed a grin. "Do I still drip with good looks?"

Trust him to remember that. Haruhi smacked him lightly. "You know you do, sempai. Don't _fish_ for compliments."

Tamaki skipped at her side, delighted by her joke. "Oh, I'm wounded, Haruhi!"


	3. girls and limousines

"What's Renge dating one of Kyoya's brothers for?" Hikaru kicked the ground moodily as they exited the Ouran grounds.

Kaoru slanted his eyes towards Hikaru, then back to the path. "Doing what girls do, Hikaru. She's looking for a husband," he explained patiently. "Anyway, why do you care? You're not interested in her, are you?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "No, but... Why've girls got to _do_ that?"

"Because the circle of life makes the world go round?" Kaoru replied. "They're not obligated to stay put forever just to satisfy you. If you like someone..." he trailed off, thinking of Haruhi.

Hikaru grunted. "Didn't she like Kyoya, though?"

Kaoru shook his head. "She liked the image of Kyoya, but not the ice storm personality of our dear Shadow King. He didn't flatter her enough." Kaoru found this grimly amusing, but kept those thoughts to himself. "Anyway, he didn't like _her_. Oil and water."

"Oh..." Hikaru kicked at another rock, hands stuck in his pockets.

"Of course, it may also have occurred to her—albeit a little late—that Kyoya's brothers might share a little in his likeness, but not his personality." Kaoru rubbed his neck, tired. "And the business acumen for running her father's empire, which is useful. And she's...graduating."

Hikaru grunted. "Ootoris aren't known for being romantics, are they?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Not by reputation." He gazed into the distance. The Hitachiin limousine slid smoothly into place, the doors were opened, and the twins slipped inside, arranging themselves at opposite ends of the car, chins propped on one hand, leaning into the opposite windows. A perfect mirror image, as always.

"You made me look pretty stupid in front of Haruhi today." Kaoru hunched closer to the window, irritable. "Now she's stepping up for us."

"We both made _ourselves_ look stupid," Hikaru told him bluntly, stretching. "You wanna do something about it?"

The limo began to pull away.

"...yeah."


End file.
